


Christmas Reveal

by M10_l10



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Billy is excited but scared, Butcher is your husband, F/M, It’s Christmas, One Shot, Pregnancy, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28329588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M10_l10/pseuds/M10_l10
Summary: It’s Christmas and you finally tell Billy you’re pregnant.Alt. Version to the beginning scene of season 1 episode 7.
Relationships: Billy Butcher/You
Kudos: 16





	Christmas Reveal

You woke up Christmas morning not knowing how you’d tell your husband you were pregnant. You were excited to tell him but didn’t know how he’d react to it, hopefully he’d be excited, but it was Billy, he was unpredictable. He was always off fighting another supe, putting his life at risk, and you’d both put off having kids until he thought it was right, well now he had no choice but to accept it. 

That night at the Christmas party you saw Billy eyeing you up, you still hadn’t told him you were pregnant, he’d been gone all day, and he could tell something with you was off. As he walked over you avoided his gaze hoping he wouldn’t notice and ask what was wrong. Sadly for you he did just that. 

“Hello love.” he said wrapping his arms around you from behind, resting his head on your shoulder, before giving you a kiss on the cheek. “What’s going on with you tonight? You’re acting off.” “Nothing sweetheart. I’m fine, just a bit tired.” You gave him a small smile, brushing him off. Billy knew you better though, and as you tried to get out of his grip he pulled you closer. “Let’s go talk somewhere, eh?” He closed his eyes kissing your forehead.

You both walked to the hotel lobby away from the party you were at. “Now will you tell me what’s wrong?” Billy probed, his eyes full of concern. Avoiding his eyes you insisted you were fine. Suddenly he grew angry with you, “I’m tired of the bullshit, why don’t you trust me? I know something’s wrong. Please, just tell me.” You looked at him after a moment, when you knew he had calmed down. There were tears in his eyes. He was hurt and you both knew it. “Goddamn it. I’m done trying with you” he pushed you away, turning to go back to the party. “Billy, I’m pregnant.” You said softly, knowing it was loud enough for only him to hear. Your husband stopped in his tracks, “What did you just say?” Billy turned towards you, “is this what you’ve been keeping from me all day?” You sighed gently, “Yes, Billy” tears came down your cheeks as Billy walked back toward you, the anger you had seen as he was about to storm off gone in an instant. “You’re pregnant? Why didn’t you just tell me love?” He searched your eyes for the answer you wouldn’t give him. “Oh baby” he said pulling you close, you sobbed into his chest, “I'm sorry I didn’t tell you sooner”. Billy shushed you and rocked you in his arms, “it’s alright, okay, I’m not mad, I just don’t know why you didn’t tell me.” “I was afraid how you’d react, you never seemed to want kids.” He lifted your face so that he could look into your eyes, “Of course I want kids, as long as they’re yours, I want every one of them.” You nodded the tears in your eyes starting to fall more from happiness and relief now. Billy continued, “That is the best Christmas gift anyone could’ve ever given me. I mean it.” He kissed you, and you smiled at him softly, “I love you, Billy”. “Thank you for making me the happiest man in the world.” 

Later that night you were in bed together, the baby bump he had overlooked for a few weeks, was now being covered in his kisses. “I promise, I’ll protect you, both of you.” You smiled down at him knowing he’d be a great father when your child was born. Billy saw your eyes shutting softly, knowing you were safe in his arms. You just barely heard him whisper an “I love you” in your ear as you fell asleep knowing you’d both be happy.


End file.
